Stand Still
by nOnymOus
Summary: 50 sentences challenge in livejournal. KyouyaKaoru.


LOL. Mah first Ouran fanfic. Technically, it's not really a fanfic. But I want more reviews? xD

Disclaimed

All of these take place after they graduate. No specific story line, but some of them are connected to one another. Figure out which one :3

--

**01-Ring**  
Sometimes, Kaoru would imagine wearing a ring given by Kyouya because he felt certain it would never happen.

**02-Hero**  
Whenever work got too much in his way, Kyouya would allow Kaoru to drag him away to some commoner movie theater.

**03-Memory**  
Haruhi asked Kaoru how he'd liked his coffee and Kyouya immediately replied, "No cream, no sugar, just black", while writing in his precious notebook.

**04-Box**  
Kaoru had a box which Kyouya could never know about because, if he did, the Hitachiin might be arrested for stealing (hiding) all his missing boxers.

**05-Run**  
After standing beside Kaoru, Kyouya would sit down, down a glass of water and regulate his breathing as though he had just participated in a marathon.

**06-Hurricane**  
"We are not going to have reports about hurricanes in the future, Kaoru; it is pointless locking me here for 'my life's sake'".

**07-Wings**  
If Kaoru hadn't met Kyouya, he would ask for a pair of wings because love, he imagined, must be as exhilarating and nerve wracking as flying.

**08-Cold**  
It was winter and the cheap motel's heater was broken; sex was their one (favorite) solution.

**09-Red**  
Most times, when scarlet scattered all over white sheets, Kyouya would embrace Kaoru and tell him that his brother would never leave him and neither should he (leave Kyouya).

**10-Drink**  
Kyouya was absolutely addicted to Honey's homemade strawberry smoothie; it tasted like Kaoru minus the tobacco.

**11-Midnight**  
They would still be up on the phone, saying nothing, while Kaoru relished in hearing Kyouya typing and breathing.

**12-Temptation**  
Hikaru doesn't understand what Kaoru sees in Kyouya and decides to take the opportunity to find out when he finds they didn't lock the door..

**13-View**  
At an older age, Tamaki was still childish and even though he gave Kyouya back his glasses; the world still looked blurry (because Kaoru was "obscuring" his view).

**14-Music**  
Hearing Kyouya laugh: that is music to the ears.

**15-Silk**  
Kaoru never liked silk sheets until he felt Kyouya's skin.

**16-Cover**  
"If you're late for the meeting, tell them you had an _urgent_ appointment beforehand," Kaoru suggested, fixing Kyouya's tie.

**17-Promise  
**"Ten oh clock tonight?" Kyouya asked, causing Kaoru to grin happily.

**18-Dream**  
Once upon a time, Kyouya's sleep land had nothing.

**19-Candle**  
"Make a wish," their mother reminds her sons as they simultaneously blow all twenty candles, Kaoru's eyes glistening in delight as the doorbell rings and Kyouya's presence is announced.

**20-Talent**  
Kaoru, unlike Hikaru, is good at being quiet while Kyouya is good at making him do the opposite.

**21-Silence**  
Sometimes, Kyouya prefers not to speak because he is still calculating how he ended up being lucky with Kaoru.

**22-Journey**  
"Where do you want to go?" was immediately followed by, "It doesn't matter as long as we're together".

**23-Fire**  
Kyouya could tell Kaoru was impatient by the burning glaze in his eyes and quickly takes him to his room, and tells his servants not to bother him due to a 'private conference'.

**24-Strength**  
With the huge number of girls flocking to Kaoru, Kyouya finds it impressive he is able to restrain himself.

**25-Mask  
**Tamaki often joked how Kyouya's expressionless face was fake because with Kaoru, his face was brighter than the sun.

**26-Ice**  
No one sees Kyouya's icy stare any more unless they had tried to court Kaoru.

**27-Fall**  
The only reason why Kyouya goes to club reunions is because he keeps caving into Kaoru's irresistible pout.

**28-Forgotten**  
Kaoru tries to remember what life felt like before Kyouya and, realizes, that he doesn't remember much at all.

**29-Dance**  
He does remember, however, the yearly Winter Ball in Ouran; it was Kyouya's last year and the older man had boldly asked Kaoru, in front of everyone, to be his partner.

**30-Body**  
Up until now, Hikaru still has the images of Kyouya in his birthday suit, pressed against Kaoru's, implanted in his mind, and that is enough reason for him to get a separate room from his brother.

**31-Sacred**  
Until now, Kyouya values his notebook like a religious icon, and Kaoru wants to do nothing more but to burn it straight to hell.

**32-Farewells**  
The words good-bye, farewell or adieu did not exist in their vocabulary; instead, it was always a string of words, places, time and kisses.

**33-World**  
It is only Haruhi who notices how their world shrinks when they gaze into each other's eyes.

**34-Formal**  
"Good morning; may I please speak to Kyouya?" and Kyouya has to hold back his laughter at Kaoru's absurd politeness.

**35-Fever**  
Hikaru once thought his brother was sick, and it really worried him, because his twin was flushed all the time; now, he knew better.

**36-Laugh**  
They were reaching their climax when Kyouya muttered I love you; laughter exploded from the younger man's mouth as he thought how out-of-place and uncharacteristic those words were.

**37-Lies**  
"After that, I'm never having sex you."

**38-Forever**  
Tamaki _really_ needed to use the washroom and he knew they were using it so he thought he'd wait but they've been there since God knows and the weaker Tamaki's legs got, the longer time seemed to stretch until, "Are you guys ever going to come out?!".

**39-Speechless**  
The second time Kyouya told Kaoru he loved him, it was in the form of an emerald-studded ring; for once, Kaoru didn't know what to say.

**40-Whisper  
**"Hey, Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled, embarrassed at not letting his brother know, "I'm married— huh? I said, I'm married, but it's not really official— Hikaru, are you all right?!"

**41-Wait  
**Kyouya really had to leave but Kaoru was still in the shower and hadn't gotten his kiss yet.

**42-Talk**  
Tamaki acts as the perfect daddy: he drags Kaoru to tell him off that just because they were men, doesn't mean they shouldn't practice safe sex, and proceeds to explain why and how, after which he scolds Kyouya for not taking better care of Kaoru.

**43-Search**  
Kaoru hid Kyouya's notebook, just to make him berserk, but when he entered their apartment, it was the red head Kyouya was looking for.

**44-Hope**  
Kyouya hopes that, with enough pampering, Kaoru will give him back his notebook because it has (Kaoru-related) plans.

**45-Eclipse**  
I've grown soft, Kyouya tells himself whenever he finds himself following Kaoru blindly, running after each other in moonlit paths.

**46-Gravity**  
"If I didn't fall, you wouldn't have to catch me."

**47-Highway**  
They are in a hurry but still take the highway because it takes a longer time to get there and they were in no hurry to leave their own world.

**48-Unknown**  
"Where are they?" Hikaru asks Haruhi, as though she might have an answer, and she does: "Having sex?" she suggests, just to drive the boy crazy.

**49-Lock**  
"Holy-! Why do you two never lock the door when I'm answering it?! I never wronged you-!" Hikaru yells, turning away from the door.

**50-Breathe  
**They kiss all the time, but never in front of anyone; so when Kyouya kisses him in front of everyone, Kaoru feels tension floating out of his body.


End file.
